


Shirou's fantasies

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [5]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Yonekuni's fantasies:  Shirou remembers his own fantasies growing up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirou's fantasies

The young boy tossed in his bed.

As he dreamed, he could escape to where his fantasies came true. To a place where his feelings where accepted and returned. To a place where he wouldn’t be mocked or ridiculed and just be held by the one he loved.

As he slowly woke from his slumber, his slender hand slid down and he shuddered as his fingers closed around himself. Eyes closed, the boy imagined that the hand touching him was the one he loved. In his fantasy, his hand became the blond boy’s hand, lips brushing against his ear and whispering words that made his heart swell with hope

Muffling any sounds he made, the boy came. Eyes slowly opened to stare at the ceiling before it became blurry as tears filled his eyes.

Quietly crying, he got up and began cleaning himself up. He knew the next day, when he’ll try to talk to the boy, he’d get mocked. And will feel the agony of not being able to be held by the blond, to watch the boy be with a different girl every day.

But what he didn’t know was that the blond boy, at the moment, was dreaming of the one who saved him.

~

Shirou’s breath calmed as he started up at the blond male. A warming smile graced his lips as he leaned up and kissed Yonekuni softly, laughing when he felt the blond’s flesh twitch back to life.

Never would he have guessed that he dreams would come


End file.
